castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:CR Pachinko Akumajō Dracula
='Pachinko' is different from Pachislot= Pachinko is different from Pachislot. is pinball like game, is slot machine. Pinball is different from slot machine.--Kiyuhito (talk) 05:05, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Characters This character is probably Richter. But I wait for edit until detailed information comes.--Kiyuhito (talk) 06:47, July 28, 2015 (UTC) :How exciting~ I noticed Maria as well. --Nagumo baby (talk) 12:42, July 28, 2015 (UTC) ::What the...? Is this really how Castlevania ends? I mean, I like naked women as good as the next guy, but this is just ridiculous! How much can you oversexualize women and expect to be taken seriously? Sometimes I don't know if I'm playing a Castlevania game or just staring at porn. Seriously, all females in the series have ended up being just sex dolls, even those which were supposed to be disturbing to look at. Witches, Ice Shades, Amphisbaenae, Scyllas, Harpies... God, even the Power Crystal Demon has the body of a naked supermodel! When I see them, I don't know if I should get scared or ask them for their number. ∑:-3 ::That's what I like about Shanoa. I think she's one of the few modern female characters who is still respected as a woman. No need of unnecessary cleavage (well, other than that on her back, but that's there for a reason) or tiny garments, and she still looks attractive and courageous at the same time. ::_۩_LaVey_۩_ "Death in the dream world will set your soul wandering for eternity." 07:10, August 1, 2015 (UTC) :::I have already done the same experience three times Talk:Angela. I never say the same thing four times.--Kiyuhito (talk) 05:05, August 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::Well, I suppose there's no better armor than fighting the forces of evil in your underwear. XD ::::_۩_LaVey_۩_ "Death in the dream world will set your soul wandering for eternity." 05:16, August 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::But, she will not be able to defeat Issac by the impact. XD --Kiyuhito (talk) 06:17, August 8, 2015 (UTC) I never bring personal likes and dislikes in to the edit of wiki. I like only source of the truth.--Kiyuhito (talk) 06:22, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Does Maria appear to be taller than usual in this game? It seems like she is becoming the female character with the most appearance changes/alterations in the series now... KevzMarz 07:41, August 8, 2015 (UTC) :She may have been aged up so the Pachislot designers could give her a skirt and cleavage in good consciousness. In all seriousness, I think she is a little older in this game. --Nagumo baby (talk) 08:31, August 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, isnt she like, 11 or 12 in the first game? I kno shes 17 in SoTN and 16 in Judgment ... this 'game' looks like they took her Judgment Age and gave it a decent design. but even still, this is just ... I am not fond of the idea of a sexually designed Maria ... Ixbran (talk) 23:47, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Fan Speculation Richter's whip is Combat Cross. Maria's wand, Based on Judgment Maria. Dark Knight, Based on Black Knight Golem? Kerberos look like Lycanthrope Dark Lord.--Kiyuhito (talk) 13:08, August 9, 2015 (UTC) :I agree with the first two. I'm not sure about the others. --Nagumo baby (talk) 14:44, August 9, 2015 (UTC) ::And, Victoria look like Sonim Leon? Dark Knight is typical design. This may be unrelated. The body like the cracking magma looks alike to Kerberos and Lycanthrope Dark Lord.--Kiyuhito (talk) 14:46, August 10, 2015 (UTC) I imagined the localization title of this game. *Pachislot Akumajō Dracula - Castlevania: Trezier de spirit *Pachislot Akumajō Dracula II - Castlevania: Capriccio of the Scarlet Moon *Pachislot Akumajō Dracula III - Castlevania: De-a lungul vieţii *CR Pachinko Akumajō Dracula - Castlevania: Erotic Violence --Kiyuhito (talk) 15:33, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Based on Rondo or DXC From the artworks alone, is it safe to say that this game is based on Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles and not Rondo of Blood?--KevzMarz 12:18, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, it's actually based on The Dracula X Chronicles. However, the official press release says its based on Rondo of Blood. I guess their logic being that since DXC is a remake, the Pachinko is ultimately based on Rondo of Blood. That's the only explanation that makes sense to me. --Nagumo baby (talk) 13:08, August 10, 2015 (UTC) :I support interpretation of Nagumo baby.--Kiyuhito (talk) 14:46, August 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Even Dracula seems to be based on his Order of Ecclesia design. --KevzMarz 06:06, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Press release video Here. This event was performed at Roppongi midtown Konami hole. Please be careful about a flash of a camera.--Kiyuhito (talk) 13:02, August 16, 2015 (UTC) :I think this pachinko will have its own original theme as well. Perhaps by Shunsuke Tsuda and Tomoka Hattori? Also, I wish the Succubus cosplayer hosted the press conference, haha. --Nagumo baby (talk) 13:32, August 16, 2015 (UTC) ::AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! MY EARS!!! D,: ::_۩_LaVey_۩_ "Death in the dream world will set your soul wandering for eternity." 13:56, August 16, 2015 (UTC) :::New original theme (song?) "炎の人 Honō no Hito (Man of Flame)" seems to exist in this game. Also, Promotional Movie has The Lost Portrait remix. Cosplayer? I have no comments!--Kiyuhito (talk) 14:33, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Test play video Here. It is not the novel one though there is a song "炎の人 Honō no Hito (Man of Flame)" in the last stage of the video.--Kiyuhito (talk) 01:54, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Concerning the Combat Cross I must confess, even after all these years, even though the one Richter is using is in my opinion the best looking version, I still dislike the Combat Cross as the main weapon of the Belmonts, Why couldn't we keep the Vampire Killer Whip? I personally hope that this is only because Richter was depicted with only the chain whip as a weapon in Castlevania: Rondo of Blood, and when we get a game with another Belmont, it's the regular whip again... Xandail (talk) 07:13, January 8, 2016 (UTC)